


Busted

by karen87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen87/pseuds/karen87
Summary: I wrote this fic as a tribute to Trials of Apollo. I just love the book  so much that I had to write this!It's a kind of what if situation. I hope you'll enjoy it.





	

Apollo/ Lester, is strolling through camp Half-blood. Suddenly he hears some strange noises coming from the Hades cabin. He stands still to listen.  
"Mmm, yes Will this is so nice! Please hit me harder! Yes deeper, deeper!" Nico cries in ecstasy.  
"Yes, baby this is it! Give me more!" Nico starts to moan loudly.  
"Oh, gods, Will I think I'm coming! I come, I come I..."  
Suddenly Apollo hears a strange noise coming from inside the cabin. It sound like a pig that's being slaughtered!  
Alarmed he storms into the Hades cabin without even knocking!"  
When he enters the cabin he sees Nico laying on top of Will. Both boys are naked! They lay on the covers of Nico's bed. At his nightstand lays a package of condoms and a flacon of lubrication gel.  
When Nico sees him he quickly covers himself. Both boys look at Apollo in shock. They both feel busted in their most intimate moment. "Gods, please don't tell me this is really happening!" He cries in agony.  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Will says angrily.  
"Yes, never heard of knocking! This is so embarrassing!" Nico tries to shadow travel himself away. But Will grabs him by his wrist trying to stop him. Nico is so overwhelmed by emotion that he starts to hyperventilate. Will pats him on the back making small circles while he is trying to soothe him.  
Apollo feels very sorry that he has caught this to the poor boy.  
Will helps Nico to control his breathing. After a few deep breathes he starts to calm down.  
He softly curses in Italian under his breath.  
Will turns to his father. "Father, can I have a word with you?"  
Apollo nods.  
"Wait outside so I can get dressed. I will see you in a few minutes"  
A few minutes later Will comes out of the cabin. Apollo is already waiting.  
"Before you start, I want to say that I am so sorry! I'm so sorry that I disturbed you in what was probably your most intimate moment! I know that it's every teenagers nightmare to be caught by your parents while you are having sex and I just did this to you!"  
He tries to apologize.  
"What where you doing here? Why did you enter Nico's cabin?" Will asks.  
"I didn't do it on purpose. I was just strolling around camp when I heard a strange noise coming from inside. I was worried that one of you might got hurt, so I entered the cabin to have a look. Anyway, what was that noise I heard?"  
Will starts to blush. He takes a deep breath. "Well, it's kind of embarrassing to tell you that. But it was Nico you heard! He always starts to scream in ecstasy when he .. you know?!" He explains.  
Apollo looks at him in disbelief. "I didn't know that the son of Hades was so passionate. I always thought that he would be cold and stiff. You know, just like death!"  
Will shakes his head. "You don't know anything about him. Nico is full of passion. I think that has something to do with the fact that he is Italian. But I am not sure about that. The point is he maybe looks cold and detached and he does have a dark aura surrounding him. But I can ensure you that inside him beats a warm heart!" Will says defending.  
For a moment Apollo is speechless. "I'm sorry that I judged him wrong. It seems that he is much more than I gave him credit for."  
Will nods. "You surely did"  
"May I ask. How did you met each other? How did your relationship started?"  
Will smiles when he thinks back to the first time he saw Nico.  
"Five years ago Nico came to our camp. He was only ten years old at that time. From the first time I saw him I immediately fell in love with him!" Will smiles.  
Apollo nods. "So it was love at first sight!"  
"Well, for me it was. But not for Nico." Will says sadly.  
Apollo looks at him surprise.  
"I think he didn't even noticed me. He was madly in love with Percy Jackson. Although Percy never answered his love. He was already in love with Annabeth and, to make it worse he is also straight! He was so obsessed with Percy so I think he didn't even knew I existed."  
Apollo places a hand on Will's shoulder trying to comfort him.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. There is nothing more painful than an unrequited love. But if he loved someone else than how did you end up together?" Apollo asks. He is really eager to know how that happened.  
"Well, that's kind of an interesting story. When I saw Nico again during the battle of Gaia I could already see that he was very sick. His face was deathly pale and gaunt. He had permanent dark circles underneath his eyes. He was so skinny he was mere skin and bones!"  
Apollo looks at him disgust.  
"Oww, that's sounds bad. The way you describe him make him look like he is the living death!"  
Will sighs. "You can say that again. But what concerned me the most was his fading. He had overused his powers so much that he was in danger of fading away completely!"  
Apollo looks at him in shock.  
"You mean that he was about to turn into a shadow himself and disappear for good?!"  
Will nods.  
"I was indeed afraid that, that would happen. And when Reyna and coach Hedge who accompanied Nico during his quest, told me what happened and that Nico indeed nearly faded, it only confirmed my greatest fear. Nico's live was in danger. So I ordered him on my orders as a doctor that he had to stay in the infirmary for at least three days!"  
"And he did?"  
"Yes, he did come. During that three day something none of us could have foreseen happened. When I confessed my feelings to him I discovered that not only he was over Percy but that he had feelings for me as well!" Will exclaims.  
Apollo looks at his son in awe. "So, the two of you fall in love during his stay in the infirmary?"  
"That's indeed what happened!" Will confirms.  
Apollo gets all starry eyed! "Oh, that's so romantic!" He cries.  
"Yes, but there is something you need to know about Nico. He is born in the thirties of the twentieth century and in that period of time it was not safe to be openly gay." Will pauses.  
Apollo understands what Will is trying to say. During the second World War many homosexuals where arrested and send to concentration camps to be killed. He can really understand where Nico is afraid of.  
"So he isn't really open about his sexuality although most campers accept it. But he still feels uncomfortable about it. I think it's already very brave of him that he dares to hold my hand in public. So for the sake of Nico don't tell anything what happened or what you have seen!" Will warns him.  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't tell it to anyone! I will even swear it on the river Styx if that's needed. I wouldn't do anything that can do harm to your boyfriend." Apollo says sternly.  
Will let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that!"  
At that moment Nico comes outside the cabin.  
Apollo turns to him.  
"Is everything alright? I'm sorry for what I have done and for what damage I might have caused. I didn't do it on purpose I swear! I thought one of you was in danger. So that's why I came in."  
"Well, none of us was in danger. You really must think that I am a pervert now after what you have seen!" He says softly while he is facing the ground.  
Apollo shakes his head violently. "No, you're both two young and healthy men and you have your needs. That's only natural and there is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides I had some mortal boyfriends myself so who am I to judge!"  
This draws Nico's attention and he looks up at Apollo. He looks deeply in Nico's large dark eyes. Now he has a closer look on them he can see that his eyes aren't colourless or shattered as he thought they were. No, the boy's eyes are actually dark brown. Somehow Nico's dark brown eyes remind him of the eyes of a deer that’s standing face to face with a hunter. He knows where he is talking about. He has seen that look many times in the eyes of the animals his sister Artemis hunted down. A mixture of disbelief and fear.  
Nico can barely believe his own ears. "Really?"  
"I had both male and female lovers. So what I am trying to say is that there is nothing wrong with you. You're completely normal!"  
Nico starts to sob quietly. "What's wrong?" Apollo asks worriedly.  
"It's what you just said. It means a lot to me. You know when I was a little boy I witnessed something that was really horrible. I saw a boy who was beaten..to..death!" Nico's voice breaks and he is unable to say more!.  
Will puts an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.  
Apollo's eyes wide in shock and he looks at him in disgust. "You have seen what!  
Nico takes a deep breath. Trying to control his sobbing.  
"Later, I heard that he was beaten to death for the simple reason that he was gay! Just like me!" Nico cries.  
Apollo takes Nico in his arms and hugs him tightly. Nico yelps but he doesn't push him aside and let Apollo hug him.  
Apollo comfortingly draws circles across Nico's back. "Shss, it's alright. I'm so sorry that you have to experience something so terrible. I understand why it has traumatized you. But you're save here at camp Half Blood. No one will harm you here because of your sexuality. And if it happens you must immediately report it to Chiron because harming a person because his or her sexuality is wrong! So don't forget to do that when it happens! Okay?"  
Apollo releases him from his hug. Nico nods. "I wouldn't forget. Thank you!"  
"You're welcome. Well, Will, Nico I am glad the two of you have found each other. For what's it worth now I am a mortal and all that. But you must know that you have my blessing"  
"Thank you, dad. It means a lot to me.!" Will says.  
"I'm glad that you accept me as your son's boyfriend. Thank you" Nico ads.  
"I think I'm the one who should thank you. You make my son happy and everything what makes him happy makes me happy as well!"  
The three of them stand their quietly just enjoying their company. Apollo is happy that everything seems to be okay now. He is glad that he hasn't caused them anymore damage and that he was able to fix it.  
Still seeing them happy together makes him feel sad and lonely. He silently wishes that he had someone like Nico too.


End file.
